Earl Serrano
Doctor Earl Serrano was the Sovereign Colonies leading scientist on Tau Volantis in 2311. Throughout the events of Dead Space 3, many logs of Serrano's research could be discovered. They often depicted Serrano's fascination and excitement about his research. These logs also gave background information of the planet known as Tau Volantis and the alien species that lived there. In 2314, he led Privates Tim Caufman and Sam Ackerman to the crashed ship where the Codex was, contacting him several times. When Caufman made it back to base, however, everyone was dead and Serrano's whereabouts unknown. Serrano's body and final recorded message could later be found within the chamber leading up to the Alien Machine.Dead Space 3: Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed It was possible that he died from either exposure (Elizabeth Atwood mentioned that her crew required a portable heating unit to keep warm), dehydration or from succumbing to his wounded leg if the infection set in. Serrano's Briefing To Mahad Serrano's Logs And Messages *Alien Artifact 01 *Serrano discusses Facility One *Piece: Gills *Alien Artifact 05 *Two Strands *The Sound Of Music *Language Speculation *Witness Protection *Prized Possession *Witnessing The Truth *Realistic Statuary *Strangeness In The Tubes *Point North *Piece: Brain *Log:Turn it off|audio|"Turn it off." We thought it was the answer. But we were deceived. The Moon is the source of the signal... the madness. "Make Us Whole", "Turn it Off"! These are its cries for help - it's call to action... And we are the fools who listened. *Alien Artifact 07 *Alien Artifact 08 *Alien Artifact 09 *Research Mystery Discovered *Hieroglyphs 1 *S.C.A.F Artifact 01 *Alien Artifact 10 *Last Ditch Effort Serrano's Messages To Tim And Sam Jesus, Caufman! This is hopeless!" "Alpha Niner, this is Whiskey-Two-Five-Zero, Alpha Niner! This is Whiskey-Two-Five-Zero. Serrano, do you read me?" "Tim? Oh thank God! Did you find it?" "Find it? Doc, I'm not even sure what we're looking for!" "Just... Follow the waypoint I sent you! I... I can't tell you anymore, Just get there, soon! Do you hear me? You have to get there or all is lost!" "Wha.. Wa... Dang it!" "Follow the waypoint? We've been following it for hours and ain't found squat!"... "Hey Doc, we found it!" "Good! Can you get inside?" "It's all sealed up!" "Look around! There must be a way!"... "Doc? Found a way in." "Good! You're looking for a cylinder, about half a meter long. Do you see it?"... "Tim! Tim! Where are you?" "Hey Doc, I'm... I'm hanging' from a cliff, But I got... Whatever this is!" "The Codex! It's the key to saving everything! Meet me at the silo and don't stop for anyone!|Dr. Earl Serrano. Tim Caufman. Sam Ackerman. Serrano's Last Message Trivia *He is voiced by actor John J. Concado. *Serrano's full healthy appearance is never seen in game or illustrations, the only form he appears in is as an ancient corpse in the Alien City. However, his full body concept can be found in the Dead Space art book. *Although Terrence Kyne coined the term "Necromorph" in 2508, Serrano somehow knew of and used it in his logs in Dead Space 3, almost 200 years before its official invention. It is possible that he may have coined the name during the infestation but, given that the entire colony was killed either by Necromorphs or General Mahad's troops, the name died with him. *Interestingly, in the game files, Serrano has an 'alive' version of himself. He resembles the man who got killed by the Fodders in Prologue: Beginnings. It's unknown whether he was supposed to appear in person in Dead Space 3. Gallery DS3 Earl Serrano concept-art.jpg|Concept Art of Doctor Earl Serrano Earl serrano ds3 by luxox18-d6rhibk.jpg| Character Render Earl serrano corpse ds3 by luxox18-d6rhi0n.jpg|Serrano's corpse render Sources es:Earl Serrano ru:Эрл Серрано Serrano, Earl Category:Deceased